


【井柏然×王一博】越界（现背）

by DDSniper



Category: Jingbo - Fandom
Genre: Jingbo - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDSniper/pseuds/DDSniper
Summary: “小井哥哥”
Relationships: 井柏然×王一博
Kudos: 39





	【井柏然×王一博】越界（现背）

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞产物，勿上升

肉体关系是我们的安全领域，动了情才叫越界。

我去剧组的酒店找他的时候，把他吓了一跳，睡衣外面套了黑色羽绒服就冲下来。说是冲，其实是我夸张了，他只是比以往的步子迈得更大更快了一些，还保持着一贯的、目视前方谁也不管的又拽又b的王一博的风格。丝毫没有偷情的自觉。

我经常这样远远地看他走路，在急匆匆的晚会后台、在湖南台的食堂、在盛典的宴席间……这种感觉太熟悉了，以至于第一次看到那个努力装作镇定而微微抬起的头、想把整个世界都放在自己对面的倔强眼神的时候，我一下就想到我的二十岁。

不过我从来没告诉过王一博，我总不能说，我想操| 你是因为你太像我了。

王一博看到是我开车，明显高兴地挑挑眉，关上后座车门钻进了副驾驶。这个逻辑很好理解，如果我没带助理，说明很大几率我不是因为通告出现在这个城市的。不过我们的关系还不到需要为了几个小时特意奔波一千公里的程度，所以他不会问，我也不会说。也许正是这种默契才能让我们得以将这种关系维持了将近两年吧。

“去我那儿吧”，我一脚踩下油门，其实并没有征求意见的意思。

他嗯了一声，把车座靠背放下去，“明天六点之前回来就行”。

他长得太长的头发从毛线帽里钻出来，我伸手去摸，果然还是湿哒哒的。又不吹头发。

车载音响连着我手机蓝牙，好巧不巧，几百首歌的歌单碰巧循环到《无感》。前奏还没放完，副驾上那个人“啪”的弹起身子，飞快的按了快进。果然，又害羞了，我偷笑，用眼睛撇他，“词写得真好，小王诗人。”

他躺回去，闷闷的骂我，“滚”。

“喘的很好听，我每天晚上都在循环。”

“变态井柏然”他又腾的坐直身子，伸手就掐我大腿根。边揉边掐。揉的我心口和那儿都肿|胀起来。这不还是挺想我的嘛，还在那儿装正人君子。

“再骂我一会把那个小音箱给你插进去，宝宝还能跟着伴奏跳无感吗”

他嘴笨，支支吾吾半天也只会骂一堆变态、流氓之类的。像猫爪子挠人似的，抓的人心痒痒。

放王一博小朋友的歌是我们俩做|爱的小情趣。自从发现了听他自己的歌就会害羞脸红这种惊天bug，我就喜欢从前戏就打开王一博歌单做背景音乐。尤其是抱着他在床上听他尖叫着喊“小井哥哥”的时候，又奶又自带混响的声音也会伴随着敲击着我的耳膜。有时候是干净的小男生，有时候是装酷又中二的舞曲，有时候还夹杂着别的女人的声音。但是那一刻他的身体是属于我的，一切都是属于我的。这简直是我最好的情药。他后来也发现了这个游戏让我兴奋而激动，也就不在吻中挣扎着去关音乐了。

后来我把歌单改了名，明晃晃的放在列表首页，“睡觉”。

“我买了一千张。”

他轻轻的哼哼，还不如直接给我打钱。

“支持小王同学的事业嘛。”我趁红绿灯转头看他一眼，“而且，很久没见了。”

“GQ也算见了吧”他歪了下头，把我的右手拉过去，又是挠挠抓抓，最后悄悄十指相扣上。

“不算。你太忙了，忙得屁股不沾床。”忙的几个月都不知道发条消息。我在心里悄悄补充。

路上走得虽然顺畅，到酒店也将近两点。他的头发快被捂干了，我还是坚持用吹风机给他吹了一会儿。头发真的长得太长了，我又忍不住说。他盘腿坐在我怀里，一边玩手机一边拽过去我的手亲。真烦，上个床还那么多事，这项服务我没选吧。他狡黠地抬头看着我，眼睛亮晶晶的，像一汪水。我把吹风机丢一边，拨开他被刘海遮住的小脸，摩挲着漂亮又危险的嘴唇，吻上去。  
"明天还有戏，别……别亲脸和脖子。"他手指扣在我的后脑勺上，声音颤抖着，舌尖却没停止和我回应追逐。太久没接吻了，也太久没做了，他的身体和我的一样想念对方。

他睡衣里面什么都没穿，刚洗完澡，一股新鲜柠檬的味道，滑溜溜的。我翻身压过去，一颗一颗的解扣子。

他等的不耐烦，下巴抵上我的肩膀，在肩头又啃又咬。双手也不闲着，摸摸索索把我的皮带三两下就解开了束缚。

因为他稍微弓起的身子，小腹由于用力而显得腹肌的轮廓更加清晰和硬挺，我从胸口一路吻下去，"你瘦太多了宝宝，我多喂喂你好不好"。腹肌的手感不好，不像原来那个软软的小家伙了。我继续换嘴去吻，他的手也早已经钻进我的内裤，不知死活的把玩着小柏然。

王一博的小东西早已经在纯白四角内裤里挺立起来，撑起一个漂亮的轮廓，我隔着内裤舔上去，滚烫的小家伙隔着面料吐出水来，很快就湿了一片。

他的脚背绷起来，笔直的腿不由自主地挂在我的腰上。我抚上他的背示以安慰，“宝宝，喊哥哥"，那边却从枕头下面拿出来刚买的一大瓶润滑和套子。他不说话也不看我，一手勾上我的脖子，一手开始套|弄自己。

我把套子拆开放他嘴里，"宝宝帮我戴上"。他眼睛红红的，满眼都写满了情欲，狠狠地瞪我一眼又不情不愿的低下头去全部吞吐下我的命|根。  
我腾出手来去做扩|张，怕伤到他，挤了很多很多的润滑插进穴|口，小啵整个人又是一震，牙齿不受控制的蹭在我的命|根上。又疼又痒。

后面太紧了，两根手指就夹的生疼。我咬着他耳垂哄着，放松，别夹那么紧，宝宝。他又吸着气勾回来我脖子咬我嘴唇，说，废话真多，快点进去。

我费力地又塞进一根手指，摸索着戳他小穴里面。润滑剂在滚烫的小穴里面随着手指翻动着，填满了所有的粗糙缝隙。他嗯嗯的哼个不停:"快……快点，我要射……射了……"

我偏头亲了一下他的嘴角，扶着早已经硬的不行的小家伙一个挺身就插进去。他长长的吐出一口气，又抑制不住地随着抽插的节奏嗯嗯的叫起来。我一下一下用腰用力顶着身下的人儿，刚开始还记得这个家伙明天还要拍戏，要轻一点。渐渐的就开始被一阵阵袭来的快感和欲望吞没，他的身体像一个黑洞，我着迷又疯狂地向里面奉献出我的全部，我燃烧的理智和沸腾的血液，也只能为你。

“哥哥……嗯……井……哥哥”主动的小情人仿佛知道如何能轻松拿捏男人的心脏、控制男人的下|体，我加快了冲撞的频率，只想把他整个人填满才好。

男孩眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴巴张开着急促喘着气。头发和脸颊又浸|淫在了爱和欲望的汗水之中，整张脸都大写着情迷意乱。“喜欢吗，一博，再叫大声一点”我失了智，房间里回荡着肉体激烈碰撞的撞击声，和粘稠液体在隐秘处翻搅出的糜乱声音缠绕在一起，是浪漫主义登峰造极的交响乐。

男孩在我的身下像一朵巨大的玫瑰花苞，在雨露的滋润下抖落着芬芳馥郁。他在夜晚浓郁地盛开了，我世界里唯一的玫瑰。

高潮的时候，他从床对面的镜子里看着我笑，恍惚间还有几分稚气的脸庞，只是转眼眉眼间就多了几分收敛和沉静。没见面的这半年，变化尤其大。虽然产生了对成长期的孩子的失控感，我也忍不住喜滋滋地承认，成熟之下，也多了几分妩媚和性感，无数次的交|合和意念潜移默化，让我曾经那个眼神里只有澄澈的男孩子懂得了用最原始的身体的欲望来满足自己，懂得了享受性和性事。

相信我，如果是你跟他做|爱，也一辈子都不会忘记他似笑非笑的眼睛望着你的样子，像同时沾满了蜜糖和毒液的钩子。

清理之后，我把我带的备用内裤和棉T恤给他换上。他很快就沉沉的睡过去了。我抱着他，舒服的听着沉睡的呼吸声。我差点以为你真的快把我忘了。

我回到北京没几天，一博就给我发消息说微博之夜见。他说他可能参加不完活动，要提前赶飞机走，但是前一晚可以在一起。我本来想说你不用这么拼命，想想发现自己没立场说这样的话。大家都是成年人，都懂得只能依靠自己的道理，更何况我们连朋友都算不上。简单而充实的肉体关系让我们很好的拉起对对方生活的防线。于是最后也只回了个好。

不过那天晚上我们什么也没做，他带着一身寒气刚进我家门就抱住我，接了一个漫长的吻。闭着眼吻他的时候我总觉得哪里不对。等他坏笑着钻进被子说关灯睡觉的时候，我才回味过来，那个吻，没有一丝欲望。至于有没有感情，我分辨不出。

第二天他睡了会懒觉，起来吃光了一碗我做的排骨汤面就急匆匆跟着助理走了。走之前嘚瑟的在我耳边说，舞台上见哦井老师。后来我翻到流程本的颁奖环节，才发现同台的小乐趣。应该确实挺有意思的。尤其是明面上还是完全不认识的两个人。

中间唯一的插曲是被嘉尔拉着走了个双人红毯，我沉浸在今晚不错的造型带来的愉快中，很快就忘了这个事。

一博匆匆地弯着腰走进来的时候，我估摸着已经到了红毯的最后。他穿了一件浅蓝色的短夹克，格子纹像是香奈儿，好像戴了副金框眼镜？我扶了一下鼻梁上夹的眼镜，有点高兴。后来他上台领奖，终于能仔细地看清了他，短一点的上衣显得那双腿又细又长，展开着扇子转过来的时候像极了扮成白净书生的祝英台。

一起上台的时候，他不理我，却次次站位置都凑在我旁边。和张老师两个人有说有笑的又是握手又是撞肩，非等我把他推到舞台中间的时候才迫不得已的朝我弯了下腰。主持人在台上精力充沛地讲个不停，我却老觉得王一博在台上小动作太多，忍不住时不时转过去看他一眼，他就躲开我和旁边的人讲话。有次我们身子刚好转的面对着，他在对着几个女明星那边笑，笑的很甜，倒是我先受不了了不再去看他。

他选了一只红色编织袋，摘回来就往背上跨。我挑挑眉打量着他，他借着舞台的角度悄悄地勾起一个嘴角回应。别说，灯光和摄像机在这种时刻带来的快感紧张又刺激。他又来来回回的转着身子，眼神若有若无地扫过我，我就故意完全忽视掉。

台下的掌声和尖叫声像潮水般打在耳膜上，又散开。我看着黑压压的人群和一架架空洞的镜头，只觉得空虚又孤独。娱乐圈台前台后的巨大反差早已把工作数年的这些人折磨至麻木。

人群又发出一阵尖叫和爆笑，我随着大家的视线望过去，也附和着挂上标准的笑容。空虚！我想起劳伦斯说，接受生命的巨大空虚似乎就是活着的唯一目的。王一博的侧脸和衣角突然闯进我的视线衣角，于是我又听见王一博在劳伦斯后面接着唱，天塌了还有爱在。

下台没多久就收到意想不到的消息，“东面出口出来，绕到楼梯后面的那个厕所，左手边最后一间。”

我翻来覆去地仔细念了两遍，锁上屏幕急不可耐的就往外面冲。嘉尔还笑话我：“尿急吗”我嗯嗯啊啊的应了，在出口的地方让工作人员去休息室等我。

我打量了一下四周，没什么人注意到我。这间卫生间不怎么显眼，观众是进不来的，艺人和工作人员一般也会选择上楼。我一边拨他微信电话一边敲门，门锁咔嗒开了。

他把蓝色格子香奈儿脱了挂在挂钩上，纤瘦的上身被白色的紧身高领打底衫包裹着，金贵的西装裤滑在臀部，打底被扯上去，露出始终被我认为是最美最富有生命力的腰线，滑向白嫩浑圆的双臀。阿拉伯人爱说，那些部位像沙丘，柔软、下滑的长坡。在这个地方，我看到生命起起落落，希望犹存。

他背对着我，手撑着马桶盖，双膝微微屈着，靠大腿顶在马桶边缘的力气支撑着。从正面看，他就像四肢跪地一样的方式匍匐着，背后更是将最脆弱和隐私的部位全然暴露给我。这实在不是很有尊严的姿势，像极了动物般原始的交|配，充斥着兽|性和欲望。

为了节省时间，他把扩|张已经做到最后一步，高高的翘着屁股回头瞪我。白色的液体溅在粉嫩的小|穴周围，随着张合不时地被吞进又涌出。他甚至故意戴着金丝眼镜，除了脸上渗出的汗珠，妆发基本都还一丝不苟的挂着。

我喉咙卡的发紧，又不敢说话，只听得到狭窄的空间里粗重的喘息声。我也把西装裤扯到一半，提起从刚才就坚|挺起来的下|体直接就插进去，他满足地晃动起腰跟着我的节奏。

十分钟前还在万众瞩目的舞台上接受铺天盖地的尖叫和朝圣的那个人，在镁光灯下自身结成一圈清冷光环的那个人，渐渐和身下这个涨红着小脸、任凭被蹂|躏处置的、象征着热烈生命力的影子重合在一起。

我的手从打底衫下滑进去，从大腿根往上抚摸着，一路摸到腰到前胸和乳|头。他被一下下的冲击撞得撑不住了，我抱着他上身往我身子上倚，他却不肯，只是把膝弯卡在我的膝盖和马桶侧面之间，手又往前撑着找新的平衡点。

这个厕所好像没什么人用，我们大胆了一点，便开始更猛烈的要他，我的后背装在隔间门板上发出沉闷的声响。他怕弄坏了我的妆坚决不回头亲我，我在渐渐模糊的理智中盯着他圆圆的后脑勺，我感到了灵魂在愤怒的颤抖，在他身体里汲取到的新生一般的热切和沉静同时让一个男人开始意识到失去。

是他在让我牺牲长久以来和世界保持的安全距离，牺牲了一个男人为之骄傲的苦涩的孤独。

快释放的时候我抽出来，用卫生纸胡乱解决了，又给他擦拭干净。摸索一阵又从外套口袋里翻出手帕拭干他脸和脖颈上的汗。他的喉结上下滑动了一下，趴在我耳边轻声地吐字，却终于说出了今天晚上的的第一句话，“哪个刺激一点?挽着走红毯还是跟我在卫生间干?”说完就拉开门头也不回地走了。

我这才电光火石般反应过来他今天晚上在别扭什么，才明白为什么要赶着时间拉我在卫生间里干|一炮。

我觉得他好笑，这两件事怎么可能相提并论。同时又是一片茫然，我们之间的安全界线，到底是谁先挪动了。

我后脚也推开门准备回休息室坐会儿。谁知脚还没踏出去，就撞上时尚圈远近闻名的tucci。就是那个互联网迭代更新流量里总要提到的经典失败案例，或者说，就是那个这半年我每次搜索王一博都甩不掉的名字。

他似乎吃了一大惊，又赶紧恭恭敬敬地点头哈腰喊前辈。我随便点了下头就不想再理。不知道他瞧见一博刚出去没有，我想，瞧见我们是从同一个隔间出来的才好。

回主舞台拍合照的时候，他已经上了飞机。我觉得似乎有些什么东西正在改变着，又觉得，回头再说吧。


End file.
